As users of processor-based systems place increasing reliance on their systems and the data stored in such systems, security concerns increase. To provide security for such systems, oftentimes passwords are established and used to protect access to the system generally. Additional passwords can be used to protect access to particular applications, files, and interaction with remote sources such as websites accessible by the system. Still further, security can be provided by encryption of files and data.
However, with the various uses of a system, a user can be faced with an increasing number of passwords, which can lead to loss or confusion. Accordingly, some users select a common password for many different types of applications, which can greatly compromise security.
Some systems provide additional security by way of some type of biometric sensor. For example, many processor-based devices are equipped with a fingerprint sensor that acts as an identification apparatus. However, a user simply places/slides (in any moving direction) a single finger one time on the sensor, and the device performs an identification process. For many purposes, however, this kind of security mechanism is not strong enough.